


Jade and Dave Happy Drabble Time

by volatilePasifist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, how do i tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatilePasifist/pseuds/volatilePasifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles I wrote to easy myself into the hetero shipping. <br/>the name is misleading, most of these are actually sadstuck, I warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade and Dave Happy Drabble Time

Don’t go-BMTH

“J-jade….”

You gasp and throw your gun to the ground, whipping around. Dave half-smiles at you as he slumps back against a tree. His record shirt is stained bright red and full of holes. 

“No! Dave!” You go to him and ease him to the ground. Blood bubbles to his lips. No, no! You did this to him. It’s your fault. You killed him…

“Harley… its… not your fault…” you shoosh him, tears stinging you eyes. 

“Dave, I love you, I need you…. you can’t leave me.” The last part comes out as a strangled whisper. 

“I… know.”

“Don’t die Dave, I can’t do this without you…”

 

Hit Me Hard and Hit Me Fast-studio x

You smirk at her, and she rewards you with a kick to the shins. You punch her in the stomach, then flashstep behind her. She whirls around and slaps you, glaring. 

“You can do better than him, Harley.”

“And you can stuff your opinion up your ass, cool kid.” She punches you again. It smarts, but you won’t admit it. 

You slap her. Strife spectibi are taken out. You end up on the ground with a pistol to your temple. Your katana is positioned against her jugular. A twitch from either of you and the other is dead.

And just like that, you both drop your weapons and crash your lips against each other’s.

 

Evening Wear-MSI

“You cannot be serious about this.” You can’t help but giggle a little and nod.

“Hell fucking yes I am Dave. We are going to go be fakey fakey businessy people for one night. Okay?” He frowns, but resigns. You smile.

Within minutes you’re both dressed up in the best of evening wear- you in your three-am dress and Dave in a plush suit. You were ready for this.

“Do we have our story straight?” You ask, and Dave nods.

“Yeah. We’re, like, mafia or some shit, right?” And you laugh.

“Yeah.... just for tonight.”

 

Memories-Early Rise

 

It’s been 3 months since she left you. No one saw it coming. Not John, not you, not Jake, not even Rose and her worm-her-way-into-your-head ways. She was there, then not.

You were in the park with her. under your tree, yes, your tree. The one where the four of you first met. It was just you two now. And you had some fucking awesome plans. You were gonna propose to her bucktootheness.

It shouldn’t have happened. Some mugger put a gun to your chest. Demanded your wallet. You refused. She saw he was gonna shoot. Pushed you out of the way. 

She died before she hit the ground and the murderer disappeared. 

You lost the only girl you ever loved that day.

 

Feel Like Home- Fort Minor

This wasn’t what you were used to. Life wasn’t the same. Your island was gone. your friends were gone. All but one, at least. 

But regardless, life wasn’t the same. People ridiculed you for your brains. Life was numbing. You barely felt anymore, except for hurt.

Hell, these days you barely had a home. You were a wanderer. And even worse? You almost wouldn’t care if you died. People were just too harsh…

“Hey Harley…”You jump and turn to him-the only one who mattered to you. Red eyes studied your face, shades long gone. His skin stretched across his cheek bones now, his skin scarily pale. You probably looked the same. 

He held open his arms to you, and you couldn’t help yourself, but you almost fall into them, and it takes all you have not to sob. He was your home now. He was the only reason you were alive.

 

When I Grow Up-Mayday Parade

Ever since you were four, you wanted fame. You wanted to make a mark on the world. You wanted people to swoon of you, the coolest man on the planet. Girls would cream their panties and throw them at you in excitement. 

Eventually you got there. You got on tv, you made movies, you mixed music. Everyone knew you. Everyone. Dave Strider. 

And there you met a girl who had no idea who you were. She knew not of your name or accomplishments. She could have grown up on an island for all you know. And somehow, she kinda of liked you still, even after she found out about your side job.

Apparently, on her island, it wasn’t weird to be a male stripper in your free time.

 

Inevitable- Anberlin

Dave Strider is you best friend. He’s been your friend for years, ever since elementary school. You’d play pretend games and laugh and just hang out. 

Then in middle school, he started to change and be cool. It hurt when he’d brush you off for assholes who thought they were awesome. You savored the weekends when he’d go back to normal. You wish you could freeze time so he would stay himself, the Dave you knew. But no.

You had to change this. You had to, as he was swiftly slipping away. would this be the end of your friendship?

So you kissed him. Your first kiss. And his. And hopefully your last. 

 

Animals-Nickelback

You reached over and opened the door, smirking as she hoped into your beat up black Pontiac. Classy and ironic. 

Jade shuts the door silently and smiles back, her sexy buck-toothed grin. You lean in and kiss her, she nips your tongue and whispers one seductive word.

“Drive.” And you do. Her hand slips down and palms you through your jeans. You smirk at her again. It was the start of a good night.

 

Powerless-Linkin Park

You finally got up the courage to tell her. You told her, and she laughed. You showed her and she was in disbelief. She admired but became distant. It hurt.

She stopped talking to you. She couldn’t look you in the eyes. Her kisses were full of promises but empty at the same time. You were drifting apart and there was nothing you could do. 

Your name is Dave Strider, you’re really a girl, and you’re losing the love of your life.

A hysterical giggle bubbles up in your throat, too girly, not you. You had to gain back control of something…. Anything. 

And that’s how you ended up sitting in a pool of your own blood, still giggling, when Bro found you.

 

Redlight District-Porcelain and the tramps

It was an accident, really. Most girls like you don’t end up in a place like this. A place sometimes called the red light district. But here you are, so you have to make the best of it.

“I want him.” You point to an exotic, mysterious looking man and the clerk nods, motioning the guy off and giving you a room number. you go find it, blushing a little and wondering how the hell you ended up in a brothel in the first place, but go inside. 

The beauty you picked is sitting on the bed waiting, in just skinny jeans. He smirks, his ruby-red eyes gleaming. You smile back at him and immediately pounce on him, pinching his nipples. He blushes in surprise, but lets you. You like control and he’s willing to be submissive. This was going to be fun.


End file.
